Sentimientos Por Ti
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Lucy ira descubriendo sentimientos por Natsu a medida ella esta mas cerca de el.
1. Una Noche

**Hola a todos, y sed bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic de NaLu nwn**

**Siempre quise hacer uno, entonces un día como cualquiera, me dio la inspiración, y aquí esta**

Capitulo 1

Todo era normal en Magnolia, como siempre, Natsu, Happy y Lucy estaban en una misión en una ciudad, claro, y como siempre Natsu causaba desastres de niveles caóticos, tras terminar la misión hicieron una parada en una ciudad hotelera.

-Natsu, por que no descansamos un poco? Pregunto Lucy.

-Claro, por que no? Que dices, Happy? Pregunto Natsu a Happy.

-Aye! Dijo Happy alegremente.

Llegaron a un hotel donde la recepcionista les dijo que no quedaban habitaciones por separado.

-Eh? Y donde dormiremos? Dijo tristemente Lucy.

-La única habitación que queda es una matrimonial. Dijo la recepcionista.

-Q-Que? M-Matrimonial? Dijo Lucy algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, entonces alquilémosla! Dijo Natsu.

-Natsu! Dijo Lucy reclamándole.

La recepcionista les entrego la llave de su habitación, tomaron sus cosas y fueron a la habitación. Al entrar en la habitación Lucy de inmediato entro al baño, totalmente roja cerro la puerta del baño con llave. Natsu trato de abrir pero no podía.

-Lucy? Que sucede? Pregunto Natsu.

-N-No es nada! S-Solo me voy a p-poner el p-pijama! Dijo Lucy todavía roja.

-Pero si tus cosas están aquí…Dijo Natsu.

-E-Entonces, pásamelas…Dijo Lucy algo avergonzada y todavía roja.

Natsu tomo el bolso de Lucy, toco la puerta en señal de que tenia las cosas de ella, abrió un poco la puerta, con suerte se veía, su mano por la puerta. Natsu le entrego su bolso a Lucy, tras eso, volvió a cerrarla con llave.

Lucy empezó a desvestirse y saco su pijama del bolso, el cual se coloco mientras se ponía a pensar ciertas cosas.

-Dormiré con Natsu? Dios por que, que vergonzoso. Dijo Lucy a si misma mientras se terminaba de colocar el pijama.

-Listo! Dijo Lucy con su pijama colocado.

Saco la llave de la puerta del baño y salio, en donde se encontró a Natsu en shorts solamente. Al verlo, Lucy quedo roja como el tomate.

-Lucy, tengo que hablar algo contigo. Dijo Natsu.

-B-Bien. Dijo Lucy.

-Tu duerme aquí con Happy, yo dormiré afuera. Dijo Natsu tomando sus cosas.

Lucy quedo impactada ante la respuesta de Natsu, pero, no podía dejar que el durmiera fuera, mientras ella dormía a gusto.

-N-Natsu…Dijo Lucy roja.

-Si? Dijo Natsu.

Entonces Lucy toma la mano de Natsu y le dice.

-Q-Quédate a dormir conmigo. Dijo Lucy en un tono tierno.

-B-Bueno…Dijo Natsu ruborizado.

Los dos se metieron a la cama, pero claro, manteniendo distancias, luego de unos minutos se pone a llover. Lucy temblaba de frió. Entonces Natsu abraza a Lucy.

-N-Natsu? Q-Que haces? Dijo Lucy muy roja.

-Vi que tenias frió, entonces pensé, que tendrías menos frió así. Dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-P-Pero….es vergonzoso! Dijo Lucy todavía roja.

-No importa, me importa solo que estés bien…Dijo Natsu aun sonriéndole.

-B-Bien…Dijo Lucy roja.

Entonces Lucy abraza más a Natsu. Al cabo de unos minutos, Natsu se quedo dormido, abrazando todavía a Lucy, mientras esta decía en voz muy baja.

-Natsu…creo…que me he…enamorado de ti. Dijo Lucy en voz muy baja mientras se acomodaba en Natsu y se quedo dormida junto con el.

**Hasta acá llega por ahora.**

**Bueno quisiera avisar que los capítulos de mis fics se suben todos los Viernes (algunos días no podre, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo sera así nwn)**

**Dejen Reviews y un Medabot (?)**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Camino a Casa

**Hola, he vuelto con otro capitulo nwn**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron, espero que este fic les siga gustando**

Capitulo 2

Era de día en Magnolia, y en un hotel de la ciudad, estaban Natsu y Lucy descansando ambos dormidos abrazados. Entonces Lucy se despierta pero sin moverse de donde estaba y dice en voz baja.

-Que calido eres…Natsu. Dijo Lucy algo ruborizada.

Entonces Happy se despierta quien estaba en una silla tapado con la bufanda de Natsu. Al verlos se dirige volando hacia Lucy y le susurra al oído.

-Te gusssssssssssssssta. Dijo Happy con su típica sonrisa.

Lucy al escuchar eso, se pone roja y se levanta con velocidad, toma su bolso y se va al baño. Natsu se despierta, y ve a Happy.

-Oh, Happy, dormiste bien? Dijo Natsu.

-Aye! Dijo Happy.

Mientras en el baño, estaba Lucy roja y respirando rápido.

-M-Maldición…se me había olvidado que estaba Happy…ahora que haré…seguramente les contara a todos…lo que paso aquí. Dijo Lucy roja, cambiándose de ropa y moviéndose a todas partes hasta que se cae.

-LUCY! Estas….Pero Natsu no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que vio a Lucy en ropa interior. Natsu se puso algo rojo.

-Que sucede Nat…Lucy tampoco termina de decir la frase al verse en ropa interior, y toda roja, toma un shampoo y se lo tira en la cabeza.

-FUERAAAAAAAA! Dijo Lucy arrojándole mas cosas. Pero Natsu alcanzo a cerrar la puerta antes de que le llegaran mas cosas.

-Te gussssssssssssssssssta. Dijo Happy con su típica sonrisa.

-Cállate! Dijo Natsu algo rojo mientras este se vestía.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos los dos ya estaban listos, Natsu había salido primero para dar un paseo junto con Happy. Entonces Lucy va donde la recepcionista le entrega la llave y le paga. Entonces la recepcionista le dice a Lucy.

-Como paso la noche ayer señorita? Hubo ''eso'' ayer? Pregunto la recepcionista.

Lucy toda roja, le respondió alteradamente.

-NO, NO, NO, NO. Solo somos amigos! Dijo Lucy toda roja y nerviosa.

-Oh, pero su cara y como se altero no dicen lo mismo. Dijo la recepcionista.

Lucy todavía roja, se marcho corriendo con sus cosas. Entonces la recepcionista con una sonrisa le grito.

-SUERTE!

Lucy todavía roja, corrió hasta chocar con algo, ese algo, era nada menos que Natsu.

-Auchi auchi. Dijo Lucy en el suelo.

-Oh, Lucy, estas bien. Dijo Natsu mientras le extendía su mano.

-S-Si. Dijo Lucy algo roja mientras le agarraba su mano y se levantaba.

-Que bien, no quería que te ocurriera algo malo. Dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-Y-Y-Ya puedes soltarme. Dijo Lucy.

-Ah? No quiero. Dijo Natsu.

-P-P-Por que? Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa.

-Pues es por que me importas y no puedo dejar que cosas así, te vuelvan a ocurrir, así que te iras conmigo. Dijo Natsu sonriéndole mientras este le agarraba bien su mano.

-B-Bien. Dijo Lucy ruborizada.

Los dos se fueron caminando a paso lento hacia Fairy Tail, y Lucy sonriendo y diciendo en voz baja.

-Natsu…realmente…me he enamorado de ti. Dijo Lucy.

-Ah? Dices algo, Lucy? Dijo Natsu.

-N-No nada. Dijo Lucy mientras le sonreía a Natsu.

**Hasta acá llega por esta semana**

**Dejen Reviews y Tomaco mucho TOMACO! (?) OK NO ._. xDD**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Otra Aventura

**Hola, aquí el otro capitulo**

**Espero que lo sigan leyendo, seria una pena poner esfuerzo y tiempo para que nadie lo valore u.u**

**Bueno xDDDD no los interrumpo**

Capitulo 3

Natsu y Lucy ya habían llegado a la entrada de Fairy Tail. Pero faltaba algo.

-Eh? Donde esta Happy? Pregunto Lucy.

-Happy? Oh, claro, el se adelanto. Dijo Natsu.

-S-Se adelanto? Pregunto nerviosa Lucy.

-Si, dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre algo en el gremio. Dijo Natsu.

Lucy al escuchar eso, entro al gremio lo mas rápido que pudo, y lo primero que vio fue a Mirajane.

-Oh, Lucy, bienvenida. Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

-G-Gracias Mirajane, sabes donde esta Happy? Pregunto Lucy.

-Claro, esta aquí. Y de la espalda de Mirajane salio Happy.

-TU MALDITO NEKO! Lucy salio persiguiendo a Happy mientras este volaba en varias direcciones asustado. Natsu entro al gremio tranquilo y saludo a Mirajane.

-Mirajane, sabes por que Lucy esta tan alterada y persigue a Happy con cara de psicópata? Pregunto Natsu.

-No, yo también me lo pregunto. Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa picarona.

Pasaron unos minutos y Natsu estaba en el tablero de misiones, viendo que misión mas tomar, Lucy seguía persiguiendo a Happy y Mirajane estaba en la barra hablando con Freed. En eso llego Erza. Y esta se dirige a la barra.

-Oh, bienvenida, Erza. Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole y dándole un pastel.

-Gracias, Mirajane. Dijo Erza mientras esta comía su pastel.

-Nee…sabes el nuevo rumor que se esta esparciendo? Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa picarona.

-No.

-Pues…Mirajane se acerco al oído de Erza y le dijo.

-Al parecer Natsu-san y Lucy tuvieron ''eso'' mientras estaban en una misión.

Erza al escuchar ''eso'' quedo impactada, tanto, que incluso se le cayo un pedazo del pastel que tenia en la boca.

-QUE!? Grito Erza.

Todos en el gremio quedaron asustados al escuchar a Erza gritar. Pero esta se dio cuenta de su acción y volvió a sentarse. Mirajane volvió a acercársele a su oído y le dijo.

-Erza, tengo un plan y quiero que me ayudes. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo como de costumbre. Al cabo de unos minutos Mirajane termino de hablar con Erza.

-Bien. Erza se levanto y fue a donde estaba Natsu.

-NATSU! Dijo Erza.

-Ah? ERZA! PELEEMOS! Natsu se lanzo contra Erza. Pero esta lo dejo en el suelo instantáneamente,

-Ugh…

-Natsu, no he venido a pelear, he venido a decirte que…Erza se agacho y lo miro.

-Tengamos una misión, yo, tú y Lucy. Dijo Erza.

-Ah? Eso era…pues ya que…Dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba.

Lucy seguía persiguiendo a Happy, pero por fin lo pudo atrapar.

-TE TENGO MALDITO NEKO! Dijo Lucy con una cara de asesina.

-LUCY! NOS VAMOS! Dijeron Natsu y Erza mientras se llevaban a Lucy y dejaban a Happy lejos de sus garras.

-QUE!? NOOOOOOOOOO!

Happy suspiro del alivio y se acerco a la barra donde estaban Mirajane y Freed.

-Nee Mira que le dijiste a Erza? Dijo Happy.

Mirajane solo hizo una risita adorable.

-Es un secreto, ya pronto lo sabrás. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

**Hasta aca queda por esta semana**

**Dejen Reviews y pásense por mi otro fic, es FreedxMirajane n.n**

**Bye Bye**


	4. En El Pueblo

**Bueno hoy es VIERNES!**

**Eso significa otro capitulo mas de este fic**

**Agradezco a MajoDragneel quien siempre me deja un Review por cap. nwn**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el fic**

Capitulo 4

Natsu, Lucy y Erza tomaron una misión la cual trataba de ayudar a un pueblo de las garras de un gremio oscuro. Llegaron al puerto y tomaron el primer barco que se dirigía al pueblo. Por supuesto, Natsu se mareo como siempre en transportes.

-Erza, por que tomamos esta misión? Pregunto Lucy.

-Fue la primera misión que vi, además, creo que necesitas algo de dinero para tu renta. Dijo Erza.

-Me has leído la mente, Erza. Dijo Lucy riéndose.

Al cabo de una hora el barco llego al pueblo, y ahí los esperaba un anciano con un bastón.

-Ah…ustedes deben de ser de Fairy Tail. Dijo el anciano.

-Si, hemos venido para acabar la misión. Dijo Erza.

-Bien…síganme. Dijo el anciano mientras agarraba con fuerza su bastón y empezó a moverse.

-Nee, Lucy…no crees que esta misión es muy fácil para nosotros? Dijo Natsu.

-Mmmm puede que tengas razón, pero la recompensa es muy jugosa. Dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra. Dijo Natsu.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron al pueblo, ahí el anciano los llevo a su hogar.

-Se que es muy pequeña mi casa, pero es lo que hay, ya que el gremio oscuro destruyo todos los hoteles restantes. Dijo el anciano pidiendo disculpas.

-No se preocupe, terminaremos esto rápido. Dijo Erza sacando su espada como Napoleón.

-Pero…Erza, ya es de noche. Dijo Lucy mientras esta apuntaba con su dedo la ventana.

-Es cierto, lo siento, la terminaremos mañana. Dijo Erza mientras guardaba su espada pero aun con su aura heroica.

-Bien…yo iré a casa de un amigo a dormir, ustedes duerman aquí. Dijo el anciano mientras este se retiraba.

-Nosotros también durmamos. Dijo Erza.

Al cabo de media hora, Natsu, Erza y Lucy se quedaron dormidos. Después de 3 horas de sueño Lucy se despertó ya que tenía algo de sed. Se levanto y fue al baño, tomo algo de agua del grifo y volvió en donde dormía, pero vio que faltaba algo.

-Ah? Donde estará Erza? Dijo Lucy media dormida.

Donde estaba dormida Erza había una nota, Lucy la abrió y leyó.

_Querida Lucy_

_Te dejo a solas con Natsu para que vuelvan a hacer ''eso''_

_No se preocupen su secreto esta bien guardado conmigo y Mirajane._

_Y quizás Freed._

_Se despide._

_Erza Scarlet_

Lucy al terminar de leer la nota, se puso roja y grito.

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

**Hasta acá queda por esta semana**

**Dejen Reviews y Mermelada de Cactus *-* (?) xDDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Un Mercenario

**Hola!**

**Perdón**** por no subir el otro capitulo antes, es que lo de la escuela me tenia estresado, y pues me había secuestrado mi imaginación Dx**

**Espero les siga gustando el fic :33**

Capitulo 5

Era de día en un pueblo de Fiore, y exactamente en ese pueblo, habían dos magos de Fairy Tail, preparándose para su misión.

-Por que…POR QUE TUBISTE QUE IRTE…..ERZA!? Dijo Lucy gritándole al mar.

Luego ella volvió a la casa del anciano…y encontró a Natsu despierto leyendo la nota.

-N-NATSU!

-Oh, hola, Lucy. Dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-Q-Que es eso, que tienes en la mano? Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-Esto? Ah, claro, es que aquí dice de algo, de que Erza se marcho, y que nos dejaba a nosotros dos a solas para hacer ''eso'', aunque…no entiendo a que se refiere con ''eso''. Dijo Natsu pensativo.

-Q-Quizás Erza este jugando una broma con nosotros no te parece? Dijo Lucy.

-No creo….YA SE! Dijo Natsu con brillo en los ojos.

-Q-Que!?

-Pues…QUIERE QUE VAYAMOS A ROMPERLE LA CARA A ESOS TIPOS! Dijo Natsu aun con el brillo en sus ojos.

Lucy suspiro.

-Si, debe ser eso. Lucy sonrío.

-Ya descansaron? Dijo el anciano, que había llegado hace poco.

-Claro que si, ahora estamos listos para patearle el traseros a esos gremios oscuros! Dijo Natsu mientras le salía fuego inspirador.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el anciano había llevado a Natsu y a Lucy, a una posada abandonada.

-Y…exactamente, que hacemos aquí? Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues verán…en esta posada se esconde un mago, de un gremio de mercenarios, quien fue contratado por el gremio oscuro, y si vencemos a este mago mercenario, tendríamos mas posibilidades de ganar…Dijo el anciano.

-Bien, YA ESTOY ENCENDIDO! Dijo Natsu.

Natsu y Lucy entraron a la posada, y en un taburete había una figura cubierta en solamente túnicas, y en el piso habían muchas botellas de cerveza vacías.

-Quien eres? Pregunto Lucy.

-Yo…yo no soy nadie…para USTEDES! El mago llego de la nada al frente de Lucy, quien quedo impactada al verlo tan cerca, el mago estaba apunto de impactarla, hasta que el mismo, sale volando por un puño de fuego.

-No escuchaste…TE PREGUNTARON QUIEN COÑO ERES! Dijo Natsu enfadado.

-Bien…ya que me has golpeado te lo diré….soy Enesius…y soy del Gremio Mercenario ''Darkus Wolf''

-Oh…así que era verdad lo que el anciano dijo…bien, prepárate…TE DESTROZARE!

Natsu cargo contra Enesius, pero el lo detuvo con su mano.

-Muy LENTO! Enesius cerró los ojos y mando a volar a Natsu.

-Natsu! Lucy fue corriendo a donde el.

-A donde crees…que VAS! Enesius volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Lucy fue mandada a volar a otra parte de la posada.

- LUCY! M-Maldi…cion, que diablos…es este tipo!? Dijo Natsu levantándose lentamente.

-Yo…solo soy…un simple mercenario. Dijo Enesius.

-¡Puerta del Cangrejo Gigante, yo te abro! ¡Cancer!

La invocación de Lucy trae a Cancer a la batalla.

-Me llamabas-ebi?

-Cancer, ayuda a Natsu, por favor. Dijo Lucy

-Ok-ebi

Cancer cargo contra Enesius, pero solo esquivaba a Cancer.

-Eh? Por que no lo ataca?

-Ahora es mi oportunidad! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

-Patético…Enesius cierra los ojos y usa a Cancer como escudo

-CANCER!

Cancer desapareció a los segundos de caer al suelo.

-Eso es todo lo que tenéis? Fairy Tail! Dijo Enesius.

-No subestimes…a…FAIRY TAIL!

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a ponérsele como escamas de Dragón.

-Oh…así que eres un Dragón Slayer? Bien…dame lo mejor que tengas…Dijo Enesius.

-Claro…esta vez…PATEARE TU TRASERO! Dijo Natsu cargando contra el.

**Hasta acá llega**

**Dejen Reviews y emmmm su Clave del Facebook (?) OK NO ._. CALL ME BABY! xDDD**

**PD: Sigan esperando, les seguiré trayendo mas capítulos, pero ahora no tengo horario de cuando voy a subir caps, por los problemas ya dichos**

**Bye Bye**


	6. Yo Te Protegere

**Hola, gente que lee mi fic nwn/**

**Lamento no haber podido subir el otro capitulo antes, la escuela me tenia estresado**

**Pero ahora subiré mas seguido, ya que ahora ire escribiendo los capitulos en mi cuaderno mientras estoy fuera**

**Espero les siga gustando el fic y doy muchas gracias a NeePulgaah-Chan, por seguirme desde que empezó el fic, te debe parecer aburrido que le haya puesto acción, no? Ya pondré mas momentos NaLu a medida termine esta batalla, es que es crucial que la ponga uwu.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir, prosigan su lectura :33**

Capitulo 6

-Natsu! Dijo Lucy algo alarmada.

-Este es tu verdadero poder, Dragon Slayer? Pregunto Enesius burlón.

-Je, esto es solo el calentamiento! Dijo Natsu cargando contra Enesius.

-Inu…. Enesius es mandado a volar por el impacto del golpe de Natsu.

-Que te ha parecido? Dijo Natsu sonriendo victorioso.

-Vaya, vaya, nadie en mi vida me ha dado un puñetazo. Dijo Enesius levantándose.

-Y hay mas de donde vinieron! Dijo Natsu crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Aun así…NO BASTA!

El cuerpo de Enesius se vio envuelto en un aura verde, estiro su brazo y toda el aura, se reunió en su mano.

-ACCESS! Enesius lanzo la bola de energía verde a Natsu, quien fue impactado por ella.

-Je, eso no ha sido nada.. Dijo Natsu levantándose y volviendo a cargar contra Enesius.

-ENTER!

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a moverse sin que el quisiera.

-Que sucede…

-Chico, eres el primero en hacer que use mi magia al 100%, siéntete orgulloso… Dijo Enesius burlón.

-Esto todavía…NO HA TERMINADO! KARYUU NO TEKKEN!

-RIGHT!

El brazo derecho de Natsu hizo que se golpeara el mismo dejándolo en el suelo.

-NATSU! Lucy corrió hacia Natsu.

-Lu…Lucy…no vengas.. Dijo Natsu herido en el suelo.

Al casi llegar a Natsu, Lucy es levitado por la magia de Enesius.

-Serás una gran recompensa, Maga Celestial. Dijo Enesius relamiéndose los labios.

-SUELTA A LUCY, BASTARDO! Natsu se levanto con furia y golpeo a Enesius en la cara, pero este le detuvo el ataque con su mano.

-Estas muy débil…Dragon Slayer. Enesius mando a volar a Natsu dejándolo sin poder moverse.

-NATSU! Dijo Lucy llorando.

-Lu…Lucy…N-No…te…preocupes, y-yo te salvare…p-por que…TE AMO! Dijo Natsu volviéndose a levantar.

-N-Natsu…Dijo Lucy llorando y sonrojada.

-Y-Yo…TAMBIEN TE AMO, NATSU!

-Oh, que gran escena, Dragon Slayer, pero…ES EL FIN! Dijo Enesius cargando la esfera de energía verde.

Pero en ese momento el techo es destruido y se ven a tres figuras discutiendo.

-Te dije que era un mal plan, enviarlos a ellos dos solos a una misión de este tipo. Dijo una mujer pelirroja con armadura.

-Pero bueno, abran tenido un buen ''cuchi-cuchi'' no crees? Dijo una mujer albina con un vestido rojo.

-Mira…no es buen momento para hablar estas cosas. Dijo un peliverde de larga cabellera.

-Tienes razón, NATSU!

Natsu miro fijamente a una de las figuras y noto que era Erza.

-ERZA! MIRAJANE! FREED! C-Chicos…que hacen acá? Pregunto Natsu.

Los tres saltaron a donde estaba Natsu y miraron a Enesius.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte! Dijo Erza reequipandose.

**Hasta aquí llega**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y también el fic**

**Dejen un Review y no se...comete un pan (?) xDDD**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Bye Bye**


	7. Toda Batalla Tiene Un Fin

**Hola, a todos los lectores *-***

**Gracias por los Reviews nwn**

**MajoDragneel: Lo se, Mira y sus perversiones son lo mejor *w***

**Solanco: Aquí esta el otro capitulo, y te pareces a German por lo de ''eeeeeen fin''**

**akariharukaze12: Se me ocurrió eso al principio, pero la historia debe continuar**

**AgathaxB: Claro, es lo que le da su encanto a Mirajane *w***

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir, los dejo leyendo nwn**

Capitulo 7

-G-Gracias, chicos…pero…yo…debo salvar a Lucy! Dijo Natsu.

-Lo se, Natsu, pero tu estado no es factible para en entrar en batalla, déjanos a nosotros esto. Dijo Erza.

-Erza, que crees que debamos hacer con este tipo. Dijo Freed.

-Este tipo es peligroso, no es cualquier mercenario, este es su líder, también sus habilidades con la magia parecen bastantes buenas, pero aun así, no puede contra la fuerza de Fairy Tail. Dijo Erza apuntándole con su espada a Enesius.

Natsu fue a donde Erza y con su mano le tomo su hombro y le dijo.

-Gracias Erza, pero…ESTE TIPO TIENE A LUCY! NUNCA LO PERDONARE! Natsu cargo contra Enesius, quien detuvo su puño.

-Idiota…Enesius iba a cerrar sus ojos para activar su magia, pero Natsu lo golpeo con furia mandándolo a volar.

-AHÍ TIENES! BASTARDO! Dijo Natsu muy enfadado.

Lucy fue liberada de la levitación de Enesius, y fue cayendo al suelo, pero Erza la atrapo.

-Erza, saca a Lucy de aquí, Freed, Mirajane vayan a por el gremio oscuro. Dijo Natsu con una mirada de odio en los ojos.

Erza miro a Natsu, antes lo había visto enojado, pero no como ahora, sus ojos eran como las llamas del infierno queriendo juzgar a un pecador.

-Bien, Lucy, vamos. Dijo Erza llevándose a Lucy.

-Natsu…vuelve a salvo! Dijo Lucy entre lágrimas.

Freed y Mirajane también se marcharon. Quedando solamente Natsu y Enesius. Enesius se levanto y miro a Natsu.

-Bien, chico, ahora que no tienes interrupciones, demuéstrame todo tu poder, Dragon Slayer. Dijo Enesius cargando su bola de energía verde.

-Claro, ahora que no esta Lucy, TE DESTROZARE! Dijo Natsu cargando fuego en su puño.

Ambos se miraron por 1 minuto con odio y después ambos cargaron haciendo un estallido en la posada.

Mientra Erza corría llevando a una Lucy herida dijo.

-Natsu…

-Erza…por que Natsu…quiso pelear solo? Pregunto Lucy herida.

Erza se quedo mirando a Lucy y le dijo.

-Veras, Lucy, hay veces en que un hombre debe defender su honor y su dignidad, y además a Natsu le importas mucho, por ello se ha quedado, para defender tu honor, Lucy.

Lucy al escuchar las palabras de Erza, rompió a llorar. Erza abrazo a Lucy, mientras el viento soplaba y las hojas volaban.

Mientras tanto Freed y Mirajane…

Ambos se enfrentaban a todo el gremio oscuro.

-Nee…Freed tu crees que Natsu-san y Lucy habran hecho ''ñaca-ñaca''? Pregunto Mirajane mientras estaba en Satan Soul atacando a los del Gremio Oscuro.

-Mirajane, no es bueno hablar de eso ahora…Dijo Freed mientras vencía a los del Gremio Oscuro.

-Pero por que no? Después de todo, yo lo ayude con Lucy. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

FLASHBACK

En el gremio todo era desorden, como para variar pero había alguien que no estaba en aquellas peleas, estaba en la barra, era un chico pelirosa que estaba sumamente echado en la barra. Entonces Mirajane lo ve y va con el.

-Oh, Natsu-san, que sucede? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Estoy confundido. Dijo Natsu.

-Y por que?

-Es que…cuando estoy con Lucy…siento mi corazón latir muy rápido…siento cosas que no siento con otras personas. Dijo Natsu bajoneado.

Mirajane se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Natsu. El enamorado?

-Oh, Natsu-san, lo que sientes, se llama amor. Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Amor? Es lo mismo que con Igneel? Dijo Natsu aun confundido.

-No, el amor que sientes con Igneel es de hijo a padre, pero, el amor que sientes hacia Lucy es muy diferente, es un amor de pareja.

Natsu al escuchar pareja, se sonrojo.

-Y como puedo demostrarle mis sentimientos? Pregunto Natsu.

-Oh, bueno, debes demostrárselos de a poquito con buenas acciones, veamos…un ejemplo seria que cuando tenga frío la abrazas. Dijo Mirajane.

-Oh, ya veo…Gracias Mirajane! Natsu le sonrío a Mirajane y fue a la mesa en donde estaba Lucy y Happy.

-Lucy, Happy! Tengamos una mision! Dijo Natsu arrastrando a Lucy.

-E-Espera, Natsu! Dijo Lucy mientras era arrastrada fuera del gremio y Happy los seguía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mirajane recordó lo que le dijo a Natsu y sonrío.

-Bien, Freed, continuemos. Dijo Mirajane venciendo a más tipos del Gremio Oscuro.

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu y Enesius respiraban con dificultad, ambos estaban agotados.

-Vaya, Dragon Slayer, al parecer, lo de antes no era todo tu poder…Dijo Enesius cansado.

-Claro, y aun queda mas! Dijo Natsu enojado y cansado.

Natsu cargo su puño con todo el poder mágico que podía y Enesius cargo su aura verde en su mano.

-Esto se acaba aquí, BASTARDO! Dijo Natsu cargando contra Enesius mientras este también cargaba contra Natsu.

-ACESS!

La esfera le impacto a Natsu, pero siguió cargando contra Enesius.

-RIGHT!

El brazo de Natsu estaba apunto de darle en su cara, pero recordó una imagen y una voz.

-NATSU! Dijo una rubia llorando.

-LUCY!

El puño de Natsu impacto a Enesius en el estomago, con una fuerza brutal, dejo a Enesius, semi-inconsciente.

-Buena…pelea…Dragon…Slayer…Dijo Enesius antes de caer inconsciente.

-AHHHHHHH! Natsu grito en signo de victoria.

-Lucy….Natsu cayo inconsciente al decir el nombre de la rubia.

Al despertar Natsu estaba en un cuarto blanco y se vio que estaba todo vendado. Pero también sintió algo tibio en su mano derecha, una sensación que siempre le había gustado, era la mano de Lucy, quien estaba apretando la de Natsu con fuerza para no soltarla. Este miro a Lucy, estaba dormida, Natsu sonrío y beso la mano de Lucy y dijo.

-He vuelto….Lucy.

**Hasta aquí queda**

**Dejen Reviews, para ver si les gusto este capitulo, ya que lo escribí mientras estaba en clases *-***

**Ahora se viene mas NaLu, que nunca!**

**Bye Bye**


	8. Despertando y De Vuelta a Casa

**Hola gente que sigue mi fic x33**

**Lamento actualizar muy pero MUY tarde, tuve una crisis de imaginación y se me había olvidado el lapso de la historia, pero gracias al anime de Fairy Tail, recordé todo el fic x33**

**Y bueno, su larga espera tuvo su recompensa, y aquí esta**

**No es mucho, pero, me esforzare en seguir el fic, solo necesito tiempo para que fluya mi imaginación, no mucho tiempo claro xD**

**Bueno, me dejo de parloteo, lean por favor **

Capitulo 8

Lucy había despertado, y encontró a Natsu aun durmiendo.

Desde el incidente de la posada, Natsu ha estado 3 días completos solo durmiendo. Al casi comenzar el 4to día, Natsu había despertado, un poco adolorido aun.

-Duele! Grito Natsu de dolor, despertando de golpe a Lucy, quien estaba dormida.

-AHHHHH! Lucy como reflejo de miedo, golpeo a Natsu en el rostro, dejándolo knockeado.

-N-Natsu? NATSU!

Natsu volvió a despertar a la hora después, ahora adolorido en el rostro.

-Duele! Duele! Decía Natsu en tono un tono de mas sufrimiento.

-N-Natsu! Dijo Lucy tratando de llamarle la atención al Dragón Slayer.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! No volveré a comer mayonesa! Dijo Natsu rogándole.

-Q-Que!? Dijo Lucy confundida.

-Eh? Nada, creo que aun estaba en el sueño. Dijo Natsu riéndose.

Natsu al cabo de unos 30 minutos estaba vestido y listo para salir. Pero en eso, Lucy lo detiene con su mano.

-Que pasa, Lucy? Pregunto Natsu.

-N-No, nada…Dijo Lucy algo ruborizada y soltándole la mano al Dragón Slayer.

Natsu siente la mano de Lucy separándose, entonces este, le toma su mano y se aferra a ella, y se retira con una Lucy totalmente roja.

Llegan a la casa del anciano, donde estaba Erza con el anciano hablando.

-Ah, Natsu, así que ya has despertado. Dijo Erza.

-Claro! Ya estoy encendido! Dijo Natsu apretando sus puños y con su aura de fuego.

-Vaya, vaya, los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen mucha energía. Dijo el anciano.

-Natsu, Lucy, les parece si la recompensa se la entregamos al pueblo? Pregunto Erza.

-QUE!? Dijeron al mismo tiempo el anciano y Lucy.

-Claro, por que no? Dijo Natsu.

-N-Natsu!? Estas seguro!? Dijo Lucy algo alterada.

-Por que no? Ellos necesitan ese dinero para reconstruir su pueblo que fue atrozmente devastado por esos del Gremio Oscuro, es lo menos que merecen. Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Natsu…Dijo Lucy ruborizada.

-Buena respuesta, Natsu, veo que has crecido. Dijo Erza sonriendo.

Mientras el anciano lloraba de felicidad, Erza le pedía a la gente del pueblo un barco o velero para viajar de vuelta a Magnolia. En eso, Natsu estaba sentado en la orilla del mar, observando. Lucy ve a Natsu, y se dirige hacia el.

-Natsu? Dijo Lucy acercándose.

-Ah, hola Lucy. Dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-Sucede algo? Pregunto Lucy.

-No, nada, solo quería mirar el mar, me relaja. Dijo Natsu sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

El viento soplaba al rostro y cabello de Natsu. Lucy lo ve, se pone muy roja, tanto que se da la vuelta, pero aun así, ella quería preguntarle algo.

-Dime…Natsu…lo que…Pero Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Erza los interrumpe diciéndoles que el barco ya estaba listo.

-Ya voy, vamos Lucy. Dijo Natsu levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Lucy quien acepta y le da su mano.

-Mejor le pregunto otro día. Dijo Lucy en su mente, sonriendo se dirigió al barco junto con Natsu tomados de las manos.

**Hasta aquí queda por ahora**

**Dejen Reviews, también se aceptan tarjetas de crédito (?) x33**

**Si no actualizo en 1 semana a partir de ahora, tienen derecho a mandar un mensaje y molestarme para subirlo x33**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
